


The Honeymoon Suite

by CyanideCherub



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fucking, Porn with Feelings, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideCherub/pseuds/CyanideCherub
Summary: I'll be honest - I just wanted to write some smut.Cliched 'oh no they had to share a room' scenario as a part of wider story I'm writing.Prompto and OC get punked into sharing a Honeymoon suite at the Chocobo Outpost where her dad is working. Kissy face and fun ensues. Brief mentions of childhood trauma for Prompto and body confidence issues.Enjoy!





	The Honeymoon Suite

_**No space, key attached, bags in room. Ignis.** _

 

Short and sweet. They read the note three, four, ten times and dared a glance at the other. What was going on? What were they playing at now then and more to the point where had they disappeared too?

 

“I guess we should go and find this room of ours.” Prompto took the key from the caravan door. The key fob was kitschy carved yellow Chocobo with the number 3 engraved into it. He waved it at her and they double backed onto the main building of the outpost.

 

Room number three looked out onto the back of the site. On the horizon the remains of the Cauthess glimmered in the evening light across the broken plains of Duscae. She stood for a moment, caught in the beauty of the fizzling day, taking the time to breathe it in. She may never get another moment quite like this one.

 

“This is some view.” Prompto drew her from her reverie.

 

She smiled, it was. The landscape and him too. The fleeting light danced across his freckled face, illuminating his soft smile and brilliant eyes. “Don't you want to take a picture?”

 

He shrugged. “Actually, I'm happy just looking at it and I used up all my memory taking pics of Duke.” He shuffled next to her, arms behind his back and head tilted slightly away, embarrassed but content.

 

“All of them?”She reached around his back and weaved her fingers into one of his hands and brought it to her side.

 

“Don't look at me like that. You said I can adopt him. I want to take as many commemorative photo's of my bird son as poss. He just has so many styles y'know,” He pursed his lips together at the amusement on her face. Prompto clacked his teeth and groaned. “Let's go inside, okay?”

 

“Mmhmm.”

 

With her in one hand and the key in the other Prompto fiddled with the door and swung it open. “Oh no. Not again.” The room was decorated in troves of hearts, the wallpaper was a pair of chocobo's touching beaks and romantic idols dotted the walls and surfaces. Their night bags sat on a love seat near the bed. The bed itself was huge, a large pine frame with a springy mattress, covered in patchwork blankets. On top of all of this sat a note. Another one. _**Enjoy your honeymoon! Have a wonderful evening and feel free to use all amenities this suite has to offer. From all at Wiz's Chocobo Outpost.**_ “I can't believe those jerks! I'm going to kill them. No – I'm going to put all the chocobo chicks from the nursery into the caravan and watch them squirm. I'm so sorry Obsidian. This is humiliating. What is Papa Mori going to think of me now? How will I get his approval if I drag his daughter into honeymoon suites.”

 

She took the note from his hands and laughed as she read. _**“**_ It's fine, this place is so cute. Let's just enjoy it.” She decided to keep the note and put it in her backpack as a memento of the night. Whatever was bound to happen it would be memorable. They explored the _amenities_ together, there was a bottle of champagne and two glasses on the bedside table. A cute tea and coffee set for in the morning. Two bath robes with little chocobo's on touching beaks. Pillar candles, everywhere. Blackout blinds and mood lighting for, well getting in the mood and a door to the suite's bathroom. Holy shit.

 

It was a larger room than she was expecting. A large circular tub was the centre piece, it had circular ports for jets to push bubbles through and lights in the bottom. It was decorated in the red petals of local flowers and little chocobo confetti. Soft yellow light diffused the room and a devilish thought struck her. “Lets take a bath!” She declared, excited for the idea, clapping her hands together. Biting her lip at the idea of seeing him undressed and undone.

 

Prompto did a double take and pointed at himself. “You mean, together? With me?”

 

“Who else, dummy?” A mischievous look graced her face. “I get you to myself for a whole evening and if the staff think we're on honeymoon then so what. I'll play.”

 

His back straightened as her intent sunk in. Obsidian snaked towards him, closing the distance, her body flush against his. “Like, as in, a bath bath? Totally n-naked?” He shivered at the thought of seeing her body again. Astral's he wanted it but he was so embarrassed of himself.

 

“That's how I tend to do it. But if you're uncomfortable I can always go in by myself. Saying that, is it really fair for a new bride to bathe on her own?” Obsidian smirked, reeling him in. Fingers trailing up his bare arms, eyes half lidded as goosebumps raised his wash of freckles. “Shouldn't her husband help her? Wash her back? Her hair? Keep her _company_?”

 

“Obi – I -” _I dunno about this. Why would you want to do_ _ **that**_ _with me? Wasn't the last time enough to put you off._ He crossed his arms and forced his eyes to the ground, tempest of salacious thoughts whirring through his head. Should he get into the role play too? **Fuck**. The idea of her being his and his alone was tempting.

 

She planted a kiss on his cheek, waving away the idea. “Don't worry about it, Prom. It's fine, I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want.”

 

 _No, that's not it. I want you. I'm just terrified. I need you to accept me. I want you to keep looking at me like you are now. “_ Yeah, you're right. It's been a long day, if the guys want to prank us, then let's do it. Obsidian, let's take a bath. Together. I'm sure newly-weds would do stuff like that all the time.” Inside he was quaking, he felt fraudulent, undeserving of her affections, but he wanted to try.

 

She gave him a reassuring look.“Okay. I'll run it. There are some dressing gowns in the other room. You can get changed in there, I'll change in here, you can't see a blushing bride before she's ready you know.” She squeezed his fingers, gave him a knowing wink and allowed him to go.

 

Prompto returned to the bedroom and searched for the dressing gowns, he passed one to her and pulled the door closed behind him. He sat on the bed and began to undress. Boots, socks, jacket, bandanna, belt, all came off in quick succession. The t-shirt was harder as he caught his reflection in the long mirror adjacent to the bed. He saw the ghosts of his past, bitter painful memories of loneliness and a void without love and affection. He couldn't see the lean, healthy body in front of him, the one he'd forged to make himself worthy of the attentions of others. He couldn't see the toned arms, and strong shoulders. Nor the carved thighs and calves. Just the ruins of a form that left him broken as a child. Taking a deep breathe he unbuttoned his jeans, peeling them away from his legs and tossing them aside. Prompto stood in front of the mirror, just as he had done for years at home, minus the camera. He shivered as he looked at his wrist. _You must hide it Prompto, the other children won't understand. This is our little secret, okay? **Yes, Mother.**_ Shaking fingers unbuckled the leather and the bracelet fell with a heavy thud. He felt exposed. The room caved in on him. Panic and anxiety were screeching at him to put it back on and to hide from her. It took all he had not to scratch away at the tattoo. He didn't want anyone to look at it. He was branded, just a little nif pretending to be Lucian.

 

“Prom, are you okay? You sound super quiet.” Obsidian's voice came from under the bathroom door.

 

He jumped in alarm and grabbed the dressing gown, throwing it around himself, shimmying off his underwear and kicking them away to the rest of his pile of clothes. “I'm fine. Are you ready in there? It's rude to keep a lady waiting y'know.”

 

The bathroom door clicked open and a haze of steam rolled out. She leant against the frame. The soft dressing gown wrapped around her body, draping off centre, showing more cleavage than she'd normal dare show. “I'm ready – for the bath! That is. Can't wait to get in there.” He stepped forward with tentative steps. “You first, don't worry, I'll turn around.”

 

She spun away from him, hands in front of her face. “You promise not to peek?” It was said a joke, but the undertone was there. This was huge, intended. He regretted it the moment he uttered it. It sounded childish, pathetic, but he needed the reassurance from her. It wasn't like their quick tryst at Caem in the lighthouse.

 

“Pinky promise.”

 

Prompto undid the knot on the bath robe as he stepped up to the tub. With excruciating hesitation he slipped it off and slunk into the bubbly water. He dived under the water, the sound of the waters jets warbled past his ears. The lights in the bottom lit up and swam into his eyes. He emerged and as he flattened his hair against his scalp the sounds of her sloshed behind him. He spun around just as her breast disappeared below the surface, bare shoulders and rosy cheeks greeted him.

 

“There we go.” She cut through the bubbles towards him. “That wasn't so bad and the water feels amazing, don't you think?”

 

He shimmied back and half sat against the back of the tub, eyeing her with cautious greed. “I haven't had a proper bath since Caem. This is so nice. I could lie here until I shrivel up into a little Prompto prune.”

 

Obsidian shuffled next to him. “I told you, this was a great idea. It's been such an emotional day, having a bath always make me feel better.” She dragged her fingers against the current, moving the soapy suds with it.

 

_Astrals, she's close. I didn't notice the freckles on her shoulder last time, or the mole on her -_

 

“Prom? You okay, it's not too hot is it? I can make it cooler.”

 

His hands shot out in front of him in defence. “No the waters fine. I'm just being a space cadet! Duh. Eos to Prompto, come in Prompto.”

 

She reached for his right arm, fingers curled under his wrist, she could feel his heart beating hard from under the tendons. “I haven't seen this for a while – not since Lestallum.” Prompto turned his head away, hand clenched. Obsidian placed her lips atop the dark lines.

 

“Obi, what are you doing?” There was tense chord to his voice, an octave too high for him to be comfortable. He tried to pull away but she held firm. “If this is a joke, it's not funny.”

 

Her lips touched each line, each number and letter. “Who's joking?”

 

He felt a cool buzz under his skin, her magic flowed into him. He wanted to cry. To tell her to stop. Mom said it was a secret. That no one would understand. But she was here. She was looking right at him. She understood. She accepted it more than he did. She didn't hide, nor cry or run away. Mom was wrong. He looked at her and saw compassion and warmth.

 

“What are you doing?” He repeated, uncertain. Eyes burning and lip stinging as he bit the sorrow and anxiety back.

 

“It hurts, doesn't it? Let me heal it.”

 

Prompto feigned a scoff. “Pft! It doesn't hurt. It's been there forever. I don't even notice it any more...”

 

“Yeah it does. I can see the pain, here.” She used her right hand to point at his heart, carefully feeling his erratic heartbeat, watching as he chest rose and fell in quick succession. “I can also see it here too.” Obsidian caressed his face, brushing away the wet strands that clung to his cheek, catching invisible tears and drawing soft lines under the eyes that had seen and experienced so much rejection and resentment.

 

_What did I tell you? Hide that mark! People will only ask questions. We're a respectable family and we don't need you showing us up._

 

_Keep quiet, he'll hear you. I can't stand to have him here either but we can't refuse the monarchy. If Cor Leonis finds out were done for._

 

_We're sorry Prompto, we really just don't have time for you now. If the kids at school are teasing you need to learn to stand up for yourself, we can't protect you forever._

 

Tears camouflaged against his wet skin. A sob of anguish blended into a soft moan. He wrapped his arms around her. Skin to skin. Flush. Fluttering. He kissed her like he needed to love her all at once. Clumsy and sincere. Touched her like he was moulding an idol of clay, imbued with reverence and everlasting worship. Her name echoed on his lips, sweetening his kiss, lacing it with divine declarations. He parted, caught between catching his breathe and needing to take hers.

 

“S-sorry. I don't know what came over me.” Prompto was close. He could see everything. Her pupils dilated, her soft mouth parting and her tongue dashing out to taste him against her lips. He could see the ample curves of her body, the mottling of her skin, the sweet spot between her thighs that he needed to delve between. But he wanted to do more than see, he wanted to sink into her, body and soul. To get lost in all that she was and forgot all that he was.

 

He was borderline on top of her. She was pinned between the back of the tub and his lean limbs. She could see muscles flexing under skin, see the water droplets cascade to the V of his hips. Feel his cock twitching against her inner thigh, and by the six the heat that poured from him, it's a wonder she didn't melt. Astrals only knew how much she wanted him to take her and how much she needed to have him, he just needed a little persuasion. Obsidian guided her mouth back towards his, softer than his initial outburst, but her hands wandered. Eager to feel and elicit pleasure from roaming his sensitive skin. She revelled how he felt under her touch and the way he reacted to her. She built her way along his collar bone, firmly over his pecs, across the soft skin of his belly and down to his pelvis.

 

He called out in a fractured moan as her fingers skimmed over the girth of his cock, burying his head into her shoulder. “You don't h-have to – mmmhmm. Fuck – shit – that feels good.” Cool fingers stroked his shaft in slow waves. Up. Down. He moved in sync, riding it out for fear of drowning in pure euphoria. “Obi... please,” He sighed into her skin, mouth brushing over the freckles on her shoulder.

 

“What is it Prom?” She asked knowing full well what he wanted.

 

He whined, teeth latching onto skin as the words aimed to form in his mind. “Please,” He begged her. “Don't stop. I'm b- _begging_ you!”

 

A chill went down her spine. Is this how he felt to unravel her at the lighthouse? The sight of his flushed skin and dazed face were like a drug. She took her free hand to guide his chin away from her shoulder, she needed to see his face. Awash with joy, pleasure and a hint of embarrassment. He looked at her, pupils dilated and irises in full bloom, a dazzling field of blue she couldn't look away from. Obsidian added more pressure and used her thumb to rub over the tip and the bundle of nerves on the underside. Prompto arched his back and cried out in guilty satisfaction.

 

“Ahhhh – Obsidian. Fuck! Fuck me. More! Touch me more!”

 

As he felt the pleasure of her touch she urged him back against the tub, taking over in control and watching in voyeuristic joy as he attempted to deal the sensations of her hand around his cock. “Where do you want me to touch you?” She commanded, getting turned on by the power she was exercising.

 

Hazy and restless, Prompto whimpered. It was frustrating. He wanted her to make him come. To touch him in ways no one else would. “ _Everywhere_.” He grunted, biting at his lip. Ruptured by his arousal and his anxiety.

 

Obsidian complied. Compromising her body between his. Granting herself to enjoy the pleasure of being against his hot, naked body.

 

Instinctively he grabbed at his hair, coiling his fingers tight into it as he dared a peep at her sensual act. His thighs parted and she moved further between them, hand still moving, pulling him apart with sensations he couldn't describe. Her mouth explored his skin. Tasting and nibbling along his torso, shoulders and neck. His breath hitched and staggered each time she found a sensitive spot and he pawed at her in a mock attempt to push her back. She could feel him building up, aching in her hand. Chest rattling as he tried to control some aspect of himself. Yet his face gave away how much he'd relinquished to her. He was close to the end. She would be his undoing, just as he was hers.

 

She moved her mouth down in a steeple of kisses that ended at the top of his thighs. She took her hand away from his cock to brace herself and cast a look at his surprised face.

 

“Don't stop.” He urged. “Please.”

 

“We're just getting started. I'm about to make you mine, Argentum.” Taking him by the base she guided her mouth over the head of his cock. He called out, biting against his wrist to quell the noise and his urge to move. She moved slowly, adjusting, getting used to the feel and taste of him in her mouth. His hips tensed and body coiled as she moved along his length.

 

The view of her around his member was erotic. The feeling of her warm mouth and tongue touching him in ways no one else had was something he'd never forget.There was something about her head dipping under the water to pleasure him that really got him going. Water was her element, it's where she was at her best and by the six she was performing at her best now. Fingers grazed his chest down to his hips, under the water and around his balls. His hands coiled around the tub, plastic creaked undertow. She lapped her tongue around his slit and he saw white. Blinding hot pleasure. Explosive. That familiar rush stormed him and he had no time to warn her. He came against the back of her throat, catching them both by surprise. She jolted back, head above water and hand to mouth as a splatter of seed rolled down the side of her lips. Prompto was split. It was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen, watching her swallow and clean up his load. He was also mortified that he'd finished so soon and the first time she'd taken him he'd finished in her mouth.

 

The taste was bitter but not unbearable. She swallowed quickly and returned to his face where she was captured in a hot kiss as recompense for her affection.

 

He gasped for air, using his thumb to clean her face. Tasting himself on her lips,“That was – sixes – uhm- shit- I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to finish like that. I tried to warn you but – uh - I'm totally embarrassed. ”

 

“It's fine. We're not finished yet. The night is still young and so is our honeymoon.” Obsidian took him by the hand and guided him back to the bedroom, naked and without the pretence of towels and shame.

 

Door locked. Curtains drawn. This frilly little country room was their entire universe until daylight poured through it's wooden frames and lace curtains. The bed was their world, their domain to do with as they pleased and by the gods they did.

 

“Six, you're gorgeous.” He praised her, tucking wet curls behind her ear. “I'm the luckiest dude in the world.” His hands wandered her form. Long dexterous fingers swept across her curves, greedy, desperate with need, craving her and the pleasure she would get from him.

 

She rested on her back sinking in plush sheets as chilly air and the intense atmosphere pebbled her skin. He was in between her legs. His long toned thighs with a heavy dusting of fair blonde hair pushed her apart, displaying herself to him. Hovering over her body, he tried to keep himself from just sliding into her, plying her with energetic kisses and nibbles to distract himself from the warmth he felt there. His hands moved over the mounds of her breasts, ghosting against her nipples. Prompto's mouth caught one with a gentle tug between his teeth, teasing the pink flesh with the tip of his tongue.

 

“Prom.” She moaned, clenching her body tight, rolling her hips as wetness pooled at her core.

 

His face met hers. Flushed and electric. “Say my name again.” He demanded as he pulled his fingers across the curve of her torso, over the pouch of her stomach, past his own heated erection and to the mound of her pelvis. Water might be her domain, but this was his and he would have her pleading with him for his cock to fill her.

 

“Prompto.” It was borderline purred. She buried herself into the sheets, incapable of wriggling away from his touch. She closed her eyes as he incited pleasure from her. “Touch me please. Don't tease.”

 

“Are you sure? I'm positive I could make your toes curl,” He was cock-sure, and a little bit arrogant, the fears of before bubbled in the back of his mind. “I really want you to beg for me.”

 

Prompto watched as her face went wide, flushed with the thought of it. He scraped a fingernail the length of her shapely torso. Enough to feel something, but not enough to satisfy, leaving her crazy for more.

 

“Prom I want -” She trailed off with a soft moan.

 

He grazed his perfect mouth against her throat. Fingers teased through the curls of her pelvis. Edging closer to that sweet spot but painfully out of reach. His operatic hum, danced like a waltz in her ears “Tell me what you want. What do you want me to do to you?”

 

“I want _you.”_ She verbalised before her voice gave out shaky breathes.

 

He nipped her ear and responded with husky righteousness. “Nu uh, sorry. You'll have to be more specific.”

 

Obsidian tried to wriggle into it but he held firm. He looked so perfect above her. Strong lean limbs, thighs she couldn't wait to clamp hers around, the prettiest neck she'd ever seen, and those eyes; the astrals couldn't have picked a prettier colour if they'd tried. Even if they we're peering at her in smug satisfaction. Once again she could feel his erection against her, aching and yearning against the inside of her thigh. He was ready for her, confident in a way she hadn't seen until now and fuck, it aroused her. He could play coy and dominant all he want, but she knew as much he did, he would last much longer with this bravado.

 

Her magic blossomed and billowed, she never realised being turned on would make it hard to control. She saw his breathe turn white and he shuddered, which only turned her on more. Her hair turned brilliant white and her eyes a moonlit blue, emboldened by the heat in her cheeks.

 

“I _need_ you to touch me. Make me see galaxies. Love me until I forget how to feel anything else but you.”

 

“Obi, I don't know what I'm more turned on by. The way you look or the way you sound. Fuck.” He nipped at her lip, forehead to hers. “Keep talking like that and I'll come before I even touch you.”

 

“Good thing we have all night. Make me yours, city boy.”

 

He gave a soft laugh, stern bravado forgotten. “Yes ma'am.” And dove right in, fingers circling her clit and shuddering as they glided over the wetness of her sex. He grunted, sliding a finger into her core and _really_ feeling her inside. He buried his head between her breasts, taking one at a time in his mouth to amplify her pleasure. Using his teeth to add a layer of delicate pain to keep her joy coming. “ Keep going, you sound amazing. Louder for me. Let the whole outpost hear _you_ _moan_ _for_ _me_.”

 

She complied, not that it took much. He moved his mouth down her torso, sucking and nibbling as he went, shimmying down the bed prying her legs further apart.

 

“Prom, what are you doing?” She asked, looking down at his face between her thighs.

 

He licked his lips and devilish eyes looked back. “Me? Oh nothing. You wanted galaxies, right?” She warbled affirmation behind her wrist. He grabbed onto her thighs and dug into the flesh. “I was hoping you'd say that.” He moved in, mouth to clit. Tongue dancing expertly along the wet folds of her labia. Sloppy, greedy, debauched sounds from his lips. He moaned into each lick and suck. Finding true euphoria in feeling her fall apart.

 

She moaned his name to just to breathe. She saw the galaxies, infinite, blinding and bursting with unparalleled pleasure. Obsidian never wanted to come back to Eos again. She wanted him between her thighs always, making her feel everything she was now and more.

 

A pang hit in the base of her stomach, she clenched and she knew her end was approaching. She tried to pull him away, forgetting how strong he was as he held her in place, making her feel pure ecstasy with his mouth and tongue.

 

“I'm going to -” She tried to get out in haggard patchy breathes.

 

He pulled back, breathing hard. He gave her a second to relax, chin glistening with her juices. “I want you to come for me. As hard as you can. I want to taste you.” Prompto returned her pleasure, redoubling his efforts, ignoring her feint pleas amongst the moans and reactions of her body.

 

Obsidian called out, _sixes_ , help anyone who heard her, which would be no doubt half of the fucking continent. Prompto breached her with his tongue and she fell apart. Wave after wave of intense pleasure shook through her body. He rode it out, amplifying it by licking her with each after shock.

 

“ _My heart, please.”_ She called out in her native tongue. “I can't take any more. If you keep doing that, I'll see so many stars I'll become an astral myself.”

 

With utmost satisfaction he wiped away the remaining spend from his chin and returned to her face, cock pressing against her sensitive entrance. He kissed her, her neck, her collarbone. Turned on by her shattering orgasm and eager for more. “What did you say, just then? It was Altissian, right? I got a terrible grade in it but I'd recognise the tone.”

 

Still shaking and overwhelmed from his eager attentions to her, she almost forgot the word in Lucian. Obsidian wrapped her arms around his neck and stared deep into his eyes. “It means, my heart. A pet name for a loved one...”

 

His blonde locks shook as he looked at her in surprise, that was unexpected. Prompto tried it on his tongue. “ _My heart._ Did I say that right? I didn't butcher it, did I? I bet I sound like a tourist.” She nodded, heart beating in her chest as he reflected it back to her. It sounded like spun gold coming from his lips, precious and hers. “Say it again for me?”

 

His request was so sincere. “ _My heart.”_

 

He shivered against her, hands in her hair and kissing her neck. “Again?”

 

She bit her lip, feeling his hands explore her, pulling her body close. “ _My heart.”_

 

Her back arched from the bed as he rubbed himself against her, hitching a leg over his hip. “ A-again, Obi.”

 

His fingers coiled into her rump, as he ground his cock against her labia, her juices lubing him up. He hovered his face near hers and she kissed each word into his puffy lips. “ _My heart. My Heart. My heart._ Mine... _”_

 

“I want you so bad -”

 

“Then I'm yours, Prompto.”

 

It took seconds before he was sheathed right into her. He held her tight as they both readjusted, chests rising and falling quickly. It was such a conflict, her skin was so cold, but inside, she was warm. He felt like he was going to melt.

 

“How are you so hot and cold all at once. I feel like I'm going to come before I even move.” Prompto shuddered, all of his muscles clenching at once.

 

Obsidian wriggled into him. She had the opposite problem. “You're so hot. I feel like I'm melting from the inside.”

 

He muttered a string of expletives, committing the sight of him inside of her to the deepest recesses of his mind. This would make for excellent masturbation material at a later date, not that he'd tell her that. Or anyone else. Astrals help him if her Dad found out they we're fucking in the honeymoon suite of the place he worked at.

 

She angled her hips better and watched him. The subtle bite of his lip, the crinkle in his nose and the clenching of his fingers in the meat of her hips. It was too much, she needed him to - “Move, _my heart.”_

 

Move he did. Long sweeping strokes, to a point where he almost left her before thrusting forward. It left her whimpering each time, that rush of feeling as he'd hit her pelvis. A sweet discomfort. He found a rhythm, rolling his hips into her. Lean limbs grinding into soft flesh. He moved one of her legs over his shoulder. His face was over hers and his thrusts shortened. Sharp. Fast. Hits. Each time he did he let a sultry moan, her name dripping off the end of it.

 

“Deeper. I need you deeper.” She commanded.

 

He watched her demand with adoration. “Sure thing, are you ready?”

 

With her permission he withdrew and flipped her, face into the pillow. Fingers trembled over the scars on her back as he guided himself into her. Prompto bucked into her as hard as he dare. It was uncoordinated and his head felt light from the hot bath and their exhortation, but the way she looked around him, the feel of her around his dick and against his hips. Plus the delightful moans she gave because of him was worth the expense of stamina.

 

“Obi. Fuck. You look beautiful.” Her hips rippled as he ploughed into her, white hair bouncing in time to his thrusts. A flash of blue caught him off guard as her magic spilled out and her eyes lit up. _I'm making love to an actual fucking goddess._ He guided a hand around under her breast bone, pulling her closer to him and using the other one rub at her clit.

 

They changed positions. She rode on top of him. Hips bouncing wildly as he held her by the breasts and watched as her pussy bounced down against his pelvis. _He looks so good from up here. He practically glows._ She ran her hand up his silky forearms, grabbing him by the wrists and pinning them at either side of his head.

 

“You're so perfect it's not fair.”

 

He snorted at her, throwing his head back as she nipped at the muscles in his neck. “What? That's ridiculous. Your hair is glowing. I can feel the magic coming from you. You're like a goddess. My girlfriend is a goddess.”

 

She pouted and tugged at his bottom lip. “You say that about all of the girls.” He grumbled, twitching inside her. I mean it's true, he did but you shouldn't say it. “Did you say girlfriend?”

 

He fought the urge to force his hips to move in her, weak for the friction he needed within her. “Yeah, girlfriend, goddess, _my heart._ All of the above. Can we argue about semantics later? When I don't want to rail you into the next century?”

 

She sat up, finger to lips, mischievous smirk. Oh fuck. Now that was another one for the spank bank. “Oh you do?” She wriggled her hips, giving him just enough friction to tease him inside and out. She ran her hands over her own body, moaning, it felt amazing even under her own well known touch. Obsidian looked back at him to gauge his reaction and she wasn't left disappointed. His hands coiled into the pillow on either side of his head. Lips pulled so tight they'd gone white. Eyes following each tantalising move she made. “How about now?”

 

“Fuck. Mmmhmm. Next two centuries at least. Without stopping.” He used his hidden strength to propel himself up and her back. He got in a heady thrust before leaving her body to manoeuvre her in a way that he was wholly in control. He guided her back, kissing her as her head hit the edge of the mattress. Then pulling her towards him by her hips and adoring the little yelp and giggle she gave as he did. Prompto lined himself up, eager to be buried back within her but savouring the way her blushing body looked under him. No one else would see her like this as long as he lived. That prick of an ex would never touch her again and he felt a prideful satisfaction that he could be the one she chose. He ran his fingers as the joint between her pelvis and thighs, watching her arch her back and bite her lip.

 

“You're a bit of a tease, you know that, right?” He stated as he felt her clench against him.

 

The soft glow of her eyes locked onto him. “I'm glad you noticed, _my heart._ This is your influence after all.”

 

Prompto silenced her by slotting two of his fingers into her mouth, watching as she instinctively sucked against them, velvet tongue lapping against the tips. With a bit of remorse he withdrew them and guided them against her clit, rubbing at it with her own saliva as lubricant. “My fault she says. As if she wasn't sassy before me.”

 

Obsidian trembled before him and sang his name.

 

By the six, it wasn't just lust he felt, though there was plenty of it. “Obsidian I -”

 

A soft finger rested against his lips. Ethereal eyes commanded him. “I know. But galaxies first. Talk later.”

 

He was relieved in a sense, the words that plagued him had no time in this moment. He needed to tell her, but first he could at least show her. “Supernova is my middle name, baby.” He jested, grinning at her giggle and watching it morph into a moan as he slid back into her.

 

He watched her _Oh_ beneath him. Form half words, half declarations of joy. Grasp into his hair each time he hit a good spot. He could feel her clench around him and wrap her calves around his hips. He loved that she stole kisses from him, forcing him to slow down long enough to clash their lips together and taste the other. He loved how she urged him on, directing him _exactly_ where she needed his attentions. He loved the way his name sounded from her lips. It sounded like a praise, affirmation that he was doing oh so well. It sounded sexy. He wanted her to repeat it forever.

 

Her mind went going blank bar three delicious words. “Prompto, _fuck_ me.” He groaned in need at her command, diving in and holding her tighter. His stamina was astounding and she was thankful for being on a Chocobo ranch, he was riding her harder than she'd ever felt before. Everyone walked a little bow legged after a day of riding. Her day of riding just so happened to be a little different, more fun perhaps? A little hot flash shot up her spine. She vaguely remembered telling him something and he worked his hand into the fray, rubbing her clit in time to his thrusts.

 

Pressure built and built. She couldn't contain herself. She couldn't breathe. She didn't want to. She was seeing all of the stars and planets and galaxies for eternity.

 

“I love you.” He whispered into her neck. That pressure exploded and she fell apart, turning to star dust and lighting up the sky. Obsidian cried as her orgasm tore her apart. A blast of magic escaped from her and she was vaguely aware something in the room had frozen and shattered.

 

“I love you too, _my heart_.” One, two, three swift thrusts and he came to his own end. Grasping onto her tight as he wallowed in his orgasm, a thousands times more intense than Caem and on another dimension to the fantasies in his head. Prompto stayed within her, feeling his seed fill her and getting a little rush about how it felt for him to be the one doing it. Also eternally thankful for the mandatory birth control from the hunters guild.

 

They fell together, softly, light as feathers and touching each other in as many places as possible prolonging the rush for a long as they dare coped with. Exhausted, he pulled out and collapsed next to her on the bed but not before noticing the stalactites of ice that hung from the ceiling. “ _Woah_ – did you do that?”

 

Obsidian huffed, exhausted herself, shuffling into his embrace. “ _You_ did that to me.”

 

He offered a sheepish smile, as he pushed strands of hair away from her face. “Sorry?”

 

She snuggled in, savouring the feeling of his warm body against her. “Don't be. I'll want you to do that again.”

 

“Really?! Yeah, me too. Don't you think we should clean up first?” He looked at himself, drenched in sweat and cum. She groaned but relented and allowed him to take her into the bathroom and clean her up himself. Obsidian dealt with the stalactites on the ceiling and the mess on the sheets. _Using the power of the gods to clean up after having explosive sex with the worlds cutest royal retainer. I'm sure that's exactly what they intended their powers for,_ she thought to herself.

 

They fell back into the bed, nestling into the sheets and each other. “What do you think of the honeymoon suite now?” She jibed, through sleepy eyes.

 

“It's, _suite_.” He laughed at himself, he thought the joke was hilarious. Especially when she groaned in despair and pushed his face away.

 

“You're unbelievable, Prom. You should feel terrible for that joke.”

 

“I've been wanting to use it all night.”

 

“I'll let it slide, just this once. Since you've left me so tired I can barely move to hit you.” Obsidian yawned, fatigue catching up with her.

 

“I'm sorry, I didn't hurt you, did I?” Bright eyes looked her over with concern. He'd been certain to be gentle with the clean up, even though touching her again left him with another dumb boner.

 

“ _My heart,_ I'm fine.”

 

The name made him bristle with joy, he kissed the top of her head and smiled into it. It made him feel worthy of her. “Where did the name come from?”

 

She hummed in his grasp. “Oh? My parents. They used to called each other it all of the time. I always thought it was the most romantic thing – I always wanted to call my - I didn't want to embarrass you though...”

 

“Embarrass me? I'm more likely to embarrass you! Pft. Call me whatever you want, except babe, that's reserved for Noct only.”

 

Obsidian caught the underside of his chin with the tips of her fingers. “ Stop self placating. You're amazing! I'd never be embarrassed of you. You've such a keen eye for beauty in anything, and you're funny and sweet and – I've never met anyone like you in my life. But if you use a _suite_ joke again. I swear to the six, I will disown you and Noct can call you babe all he wants.” Stern words gave way to laughter and a slew of sweet kisses.

 

Prompto wrinkled his nose and felt an ache in his cheeks from the laughter. “Okay, okay I get it. You just don't appreciate my puns. Plenty of people still find me punny though.” She rolled her eyes and ruffled his messy hair. “I dunno what to say, no one has ever called me any of those things before – I guess I'm just a very lucky dude. Lucky to love a girl like you.”

 

“Love?” Her whole body was on fire, he loved her?

 

He became painfully shy and all too aware. “I mean, yeah, how could I not? Dude, you are so brave, and patient and powerful. I'd be an idiot not to!” He curled his right hand into hers, catching a glimpse of the bar code on his wrist, the thick black lines felt like a prison to him. “I love that you don't see me any different despite knowing about this.” He gave deflated sigh at his Achilles heel. “Obsidian, I love you.”

 

She was on top of him in an instant, peppering kisses all over his face, his jaw and neck. Obsidian pressed their bodies together and squeezed his hand tight. “ I love you too. Being here with you has given me a purpose like no other and - ” She took a moment to breathe, collect herself and sniffle away the tears that threatened to overwhelm her. “I never want to be anywhere else than by your side.”

 

They both ugly cried, big whelping tears that consumed them both in a joy neither had ever felt. Prompto tried his best to stop crying first, but each time he looked at her, a pang of warmth washed over him and he started all over again. He wiped away her tears and watched as her hair faded from it's magical luminescence to the inky black he was used to. “You big dummy, you don't need to cry over me.”

 

She half laughed, half hitched her breath. “Shuttup, you need to stop crying too.”

 

“Yeah – I know. There is one thing that would get me to stop.”

 

“What's that?”

 

He ran his fingers through her bed hair and round the crux of her neck, promising her the world in a smile. “You could let me kiss you again?”

 

“I was hoping you'd say that.” She mirrored his smile as he closed the gap.

 

The sun broke a few hours later and their little realm returned to reality, yet everything was different. They got showered, dressed and prepared for the world with a little spring in their step. Breakfast was in the simmering morning sun by the caravan where the rest of the boys had spent the night. Her father was there too, helping Ignis with his preparations. He stepped away for a moment to greet his daughter and her lover, bringing them both in a crushing hug.

 

“Good morning Papa, how did you sleep?” She asked, trying to escape his bear-like hold.

 

“Wonderful, how about you two? I know single beds isn't what you maybe wanted, but I'm still your Papa and I worry about my little girl.” He nuzzled his beard into her cheek and ruffled Prompto's finely preened hair.

 

Prompto laughed nervously, looking beyond Mori's shoulder to his friends in utter confusion. “Slept like a _ **L.O.G**_ _,_ Papa Mori. Literally never had a better nights sleep in all my life.” Mori let them go and he gave a bewildered look towards Gladio and Noctis . _What the fuck is going on?_ He mouthed to them and they shook their heads violently. Crossing their arms in front of them as if to say, _don't say anything you will die._

 

“Grand.” He boomed, clapping Prompto on the back hard enough to wind him. “Let's have breakfast before you depart. You must be starving.”

 

“Yessir, so excited for breakfast, Obi has told me so much about your cooking.” He replied stiffly while casting a worried look to her and the rest of the retinue.

 

“I'll go help Ignis serve up, why don't you take a seat, Papa? _My heart?_ ” She smiled sweetly and stepped into the caravan, closing the door behind her. Her father eyeing Prompto's face as she delivered his pet name in public. Noctis jesting, because he studied Altissian and he knew exactly what it meant.

 

Ignis was stood at the little stove, frying up bacon and eggs. “Good morning, Obsidian, I hope you slept well.” He motioned to her with a little wave of the spatula.

 

“Oh I did, the honeymoon suite is quite something.” She replied, disgruntled with his meddling, yet thankful. “Shame Papa doesn't know anything about it.”

 

The adviser turned around, feigning shock. “Oh dear, their must have been some kind of – miscommunication. I was sure I booked the single beds. Oh, well. How was your first night as newlyweds?” He wore a smirk, not quite the shit-eating grin the others had perfected but mischievous all the same.

 

She helped him dish up the food as she spoke. “It's not often you consummate the betrothal before actually getting married but I guess I'm not one for tradition.”

 

Ignis wiped himself down and chuckled to himself. “So it would seem. If nothing else your new pet name for Prompto seems to have him full of colour. Let's hope your dear Father doesn't catch on.”

 

“I should be shocked at your ability to pull this off, but you are adviser to the King. I suppose it comes with the territory.” He gave her a deft shrug. “But thank you – after the weeks we've had – I think we both needed a little time to figure things out.”

 

Obsidian leaned forward giving the adviser a quick peck on the cheek.

 

“Think nothing of it.” His bright viridian eyes lingered on her for a thankful moment before he corrected his posture and his features. “Now then, let's get fed shall we. I think a full stomach may divert everyone long enough from Prompto's pink face. If they're full they may not ask too many awkward questions, at least until we at least hit the road, then I'm afraid he'S fair gain.”

 

She picked up two of the plates, one in each arm. “Let's get distracting then.” And the stepped out into the morning sun, enjoying the food, the company and prepared to fight against whatever else the world could throw at them.

 


End file.
